


The Magic School Bus Stops a Spell by Corbae [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Magic School Bus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Magic School Bus Stops a Spell by Corbae, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>:  It all began when Ms. Frizzle got the letter from her niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic School Bus Stops a Spell by Corbae [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magic School Bus Stops a Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601740) by [corbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/corbae). 



**Title** : The Magic School Bus Stops a Spell  
 **Author** : Corbae  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Magic School Bus/Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Valerie Frizzle, Arnold Perlstein, Dorothy Ann, Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, Carlos Ramon, Tim Jamal, Wanda Li, Liz, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli,  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : It all began when Ms. Frizzle got the letter from her niece.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1084816)  
**Length** 0:12:58, 14min w/music  
Link: [zip here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Magic%20School%20Bus%20Stops%20a%20Spell%20by%20Corbae%20\(no%20music\).mp3.zip)  
[theme music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Magic%20School%20Bus%20Stops%20a%20Spell%20by%20Corbae%20\(theme%20music%20version\).mp3.zip)

Audiobooks thanks to the ever wonderful Fire-Juggler:  
zip here  
[theme music version here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_magic_school_bus_music.zip)


End file.
